gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joffrey Velaryon
Prince Joffrey Velaryon'' was a Prince of the Targaryen dynasty. Biography Joffrey was the youngest son of Rhaenyra Targaryen and her first husband/cousin, Laenor Velaryon. His mother was the first child and daughter of Viserys I Targaryen, who did not change the succession of the Iron Throne upon the birth of his sons. This therefore made Joffrey fourth in line for the throne. When his grandfather died, his uncle was named Aegon II Targaryen, on the orders of his step-grandmother Alicent Hightower. When Rhaenyra heard the news, the Dance of the Dragons began. By this time, Laenor had presumably died and Jacaerys' mother had remarried her uncle Daemon Targaryen, and had two sons with him. By the time his mother sat on the Iron Throne, his older brothers had both died at the hands of the Greens, and she was not popular among the Smallfolk, who started to rebel against her. A certain follower of the faith, The Shepherd, declared that the dragons were demons and claimed that that they ruled this world. Pointing to the Dragonpit, he signaled to attack it and kill the dragons. This ended with the death of all four dragons in the pit, including the destruction of it. Joffrey, who watched the violence from the Red Keep, mounted his mother's dragon, Syrax, still thinking that he could save the dragons. However, Syrax did not understand Joffrey's intentions, and in stead of flying to the ruins of the Dragonpit, he moved erratically to be free of him, until he was. Joffrey fell from him, to his death. Mourning for her son, Rhaenyra decided to sail back to Dragonstone, Joffrey's death signaling that Rhaenyra would never succeed as being a peaceful Queen."The Dance of Dragons (Histories & Lore)" Family tree Paternal Maternal In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Joffrey Velaryon was the third son of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen and her first husband, Lord Laenor Velaryon. He was named after his father's favorite knight and companion, Ser Joffrey Lonmouth. Joffrey was a dragonsider who mounted the dragon Tyraxes. He was a strapping lad with brown hair and eyes and a pug nose. His physical features caused many to suspect that Ser Harwyn Strong was his true father. When he was three years old, his ten-year-old half-uncle Prince Aemond Targaryen slapped him in an attempt to claim the dragon Vhagar for himself. Joffrey called for his two older brothers, Jacaerys Velaryon and Lucerys Velaryon, and in the ensuing fight Aemond lost an eye. Joffrey was twelve when the Dance of the Dragons began and was betrothed to a daughter of Lord Desmond Manderly in exchange for White Harbor's support of the Blacks. He was ordered to Gulltown do defend The Vale of Arryn from King Aegon II Targaryen's dragons, with Rhaena Targaryen choosing to accompany him. Grand Maester Munkun claimed that Jacaerys wanted to keep his brother far away from the fighting, and Joffrey was named Prince of Dragonstone after Jacaerys' death at the Battle of the Gullet. During the Storming of the Dragonpit, Joffrey mounted his mother's dragon Syrax in an attempt to save the dragons, but Syrax threw her unfamiliar rider to his death. See also References de:Gottfrid Velaryon es:Joffrey Velaryon nl:Joffry Velaryon pl:Joffrey Velaryon ru:Джоффри Веларион zh:J乔佛里·瓦列利安 Category:Blacks Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:Valyrians Category:Crownlanders Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Members of House Velaryon Category:Deceased individuals